Strong Suit
by xxMischiefxmanagedxx
Summary: Of course Fushimi misses Misaki, not that he'd ever tell. He tries to keep as close as possible without giving himself away. Of course Misaki misses Fushimi. His missing puzzle piece leaves scars on the vanguard. Of course Mikoto isn't fooled by either boys facade. He plans to deal with the problem in a way only a king can. (Rated M for language, sexual themes, Sarumi and more)
Patience. Never something Fushimi could get accustomed to; and how the HOMRA vanguard liked to make him wait. Even if Misaki didn't know he was supposed to be here, he could at least have hurried. Fushimi checked his PDA for the fifteenth time in six minutes with a click of his tongue. Why had he expected any different? The Red had always been a slacker, even when they were younger. He could hear his own king's words ringing in his ears as he stared at the empty lot the vanguard took home every day.

" _Let him go."_

Like it was that simple. Without him, Misaki was surely going to be lost. Even if it was just to hate, Fushimi served a purpose in his life. Fushimi knew that without Misaki, he'd have no one to look after. No one's words to hold onto, no one's rabid hate to harbor. He figured his king would understand, considering his interesting relationship with the Red king. As if Fushimi wouldn't connect the dots…

The sound of wheels on pavement sent his mind reeling. Misaki's skateboard. Fushimi straightened up against the brick wall of the alley he'd been leaning against and fixed his coat. Even with the excitement brewing in his chest his face remained as stoic as ever. A laugh rang out as the noise got closer and Fushimi could feel his heart skip a beat as he started to walk forward.

Only to step into the shadows as Kusanagi and Misaki appeared. To see the bartender didn't bring intense hatred like it did with other HOMRA members. He had been one of the only things that kept Fushimi around in the first place. Him and the drinks the bartender slipped him once in a blue moon…Still, he'd hoped to get Misaki alone. He could hear words being exchanged and was happy to see Misaki smiling genuinely. Both of them seemed engrossed in the conversation which lasted until they made it to the mouth of the alley.

Kusanagi mentioned going ahead to the vanguard and Misaki only offered a nod. He waved goodbye and the bartender stayed behind waving. There was silence until the sound of the wheels had faded and Kusanagi pulled a pack of cigarettes out, taking one from the pack, and light it. "You can come out Saruhiko" the bartender said in an amused tone.

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he approached the bartender. He wasn't fond of his first name being used, however, he had no reason to start with Kusanagi. "Izumo" he shot back hoping to at least level the playing field. The bartender smiled as he took a long drag. "Someone's frisky today. Did I disrupt your daily spying?" Fushimi cut Kusanagi a glare at the statement. "It's not daily!" he protested quickly. The bartender only laughed in response, though it dropped to a sigh as he stared at Fushimi.

"I know you're not going to like it, but I have to ask you to come with me." Fushimi stared at Kusanagi not really comprehending and shook his head. "For what?" The bartender dropped his laid back tone and looked at Fushimi with serious eyes. "Mikoto wants to talk." Fushimi screwed up his nose at that and crossed his arms. "You can tell him I said he can come talk to ME if he dares" Fushimi said in a fuming tone.

He went to walk away but Kusanagi's hand reached out like a snake and caught his shoulder. "Fushimi, don't make me ask again. I don't want this to be difficult." Fushimi pulled away from him with a glare and whipped out one of his knives slicing it through the cigarette in the bartender's mouth. "Tell your king he can kiss my a_" Fushimi began to say but hands came from behind to pin his arms and throw a cloth over his mouth and nose.

Immediately he tried to get his Aura to come to his aid but it merely sputtered and died out. Fushimi stared at Kusanagi with wild and questioning eyes. The bartender stared back with an almost depressed expression. It disappeared as he waited patiently for Fushimi to succumb to whatever they were using on him and Fushimi could feel panic settling in as he began to feel the drugs effects.

His protests were slowly dying down. His muscles relaxed, his arms dropped uselessly to his sides. His eyes fluttered dangerously and he could hardly make out the words being relayed to him. "There we are. Much calmer. Now let's take a walk" Kusanagi said before turning around. The persons hold on him lifted but he only stumbled without the support. He reached out, eyes going hazy as his vision blurred and was caught by the forearm before he could fall.

"Get ahold of yourself." Fushimi recognized Kamamoto's voice and grimaced at the tight grip. "Let…go" he managed in a low huff. He tried to pull away but was pulled down the dark alley despite his pitiful struggle.

 _ **Kusanagi**_

The sound of Fushimi dropping to the ground behind him caused Kusanagi to give a deep sigh. He pulled a cigarette from his pack, noticing he had only two remaining, and looked back at Kamamoto who stared down at Fushimi. Held up only by Kamamoto's harsh grip on his arm, the teen was blatantly disoriented and probably wasn't going to have the coordination or strength to continue on foot . It had been the third time he'd fallen to his knees. "Pick him up, and next time don't use so much." Kamamoto looked less than pleased at the thought of carrying the subconscious captive, but one look from Kusanagi and he swooped down to gather Fushimi in his arms. The raven haired Blue wasn't complete passed out. Small mumbles of questions and curses spilled from his mouth but they were hardly audible.

"Behave yourself Fushimi. I won't allow that kind of language in my bar" Kusanagi reprimanded before resuming walking. He pulled his PDA from his pocket shooting a text to his king. The plan had gone perfectly and they'd be home soon.


End file.
